


Study Session

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: Continuation ofthisstunning, lovely, amazing series of drabbles! Anon, whoever you are, you are most beautiful!!
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 18





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry anon. You give me something so beautiful and I just ruin it. I'd say I'm ashamed but I have no shame. 
> 
> Also, I can't stop myself from making N suffer.

The temperature in the library feels like it has gone up by twenty degrees in the time since Mason walked in. All thought of work and wyrm are forgotten. He will probably regret it tomorrow but right now, tonight, not a chance. 

Jason’s hands find Mason’s belt loops and pull him down against him. Their bodies crashing together as their lips find each other. Mason shifts to gain a better position atop Jason’s lap and his hands cup Jason’s face, his thumb tracing his bottom lip which parts from the other at the touch. 

"Sure you don’t want to get back to work?" Mason’s lazy smirk returns as each word is spoken against Jason’s lips. 

“You really want to challenge me like that?” Jason dared him. 

His lips soft, whispered caresses against Mason’s neckline where the leather cords tangled together. His kisses were slow and unhurried. It was late, they had all the time in the world to explore each other. Tongues tasting the other, fingers massaging circles against their skin, hips rubbing against each other, longing gazes shared and passed over each other. 

Pulling with a firm grip, Mason closer to him. Mason didn’t bother to hide the smile as Jason moaned into their kiss. It was as enjoyable an experience as the rest of it. One he savored each and every time. 

Both their moans grew louder, bodies pressed firmly against the other. Each feeling the other’s erection and neither bothering to hide their shudders at the sensation. Mason’s fingers quickly, expertly working open the zipper to slip his hands into Jason’s pants. 

Their lips never straying far from their mouth, their hands never leaving the other’s body. Working Jason into a panting, squirming mess beneath him, he wraps his hand around his cock. Slowly sliding his hand up and down the shaft. 

Fuck! How he enjoys watching Jason come undone. The blissful look that comes over those features at every turn. And he loves that Jason looks between them to watch. His own hands running along Mason’s chest, and back, and legs. He seems to envelope him entirely with just his two hands. 

Sliding languidly off his lap he slipped between his knees and sucked Jason’s cock. Teasing the head before sliding down onto it all. Watching through his thick dark lashes as Jason comes further undone. His hips thrusting up to work himself deeper into Mason’s mouth. His fists full of Mason’s hair as he begins to lose focus and feels himself close.

At that Mason pulls off much to Jason’s dismay until he backs up on his knees a few paces. “Stand up.”

The simple command has Jason immediately obeying and he finds himself slipped back inside Mason’s mouth. He feels Mason’s hands on his now naked thighs. His pants having pooled upon the floor at his ankles. With one hand on the back of Mason’s head he gives an short quick thrust and when Mason doesn’t gag, he goes harder. 

He thrusts again and again. Mason groaning in his own need as he grows harder and harder in his own pants. Eventually palming himself through his jeans. The noises Jason is making have him longing for me and he undoes his own pants to wrap around himself as Jason thrusts into his face over and over. 

His hand moves in time, as best he is able, to match the thrusts of Jason’s hips and at the sight of Mason coming, Jason comes. Mason swallowing it and slowing the pace, finishes Jason off completely before standing. 

Both looking at each other from a few steps away before falling into each other’s embrace for a few more passionate kisses that eventually turn lazy before they both straightened themselves out. Jason grabbing the box of kleenex on the side table and clearing away the evidence Mason left on the floor. 

“Now that was not boring,” Jason smirked.

“Definitely more fun than studying boring old books,” Mason returned the grin before they both turned to walk out of the library. Shoulders and hands brushing as they walked.

Jason looked at the door slightly ajar in confusion before shaking it off and opening it for them to walk through.

“Really! In my library!” the horrified shriek echoed down the hallway.


End file.
